La raíz de todas las pasiones
by RoseMarie21
Summary: "La raíz de todas las pasiones es el amor. De él nace la tristeza, el gozo, la alegría y la desesperación". Lope de Vega [Goten x Trunks/Truten]


**La raíz de todas las pasiones**

"La raíz de todas las pasiones es el amor. De él nace la tristeza, el gozo, la alegría y la desesperación".

Lope de Vega

— _Escucha, Goten, ¡hay algo que debes saber antes de tener una novia! — Decía Trunks, con un cierto aire de superioridad._

— _¡Te escucho! — Gritó, poniéndose firme y prestando atención, confiando plenamente en cada palabra que decía el otro._

 _Lo cierto era que Trunks, quien ahora tenía una especie de noviazgo con Mai, estaba inventándose consejos luego de que Goten le pidiese ayuda para conseguir una novia. Él no tenía idea de cómo conseguir novia, su relación con Mai había comenzado en un intento de impresionar a su mejor amigo._

 _Pensó en una frase que escuchó de la boca de su madre, en una de las tantas ocasiones que la encontró en su habitación leyendo. A Bulma le gustaba leer en voz alta._

— _La… la raíz de todas las pasiones es el amor— Continuó con inseguridad, procurando decir las palabras exactas que había oído antes._

— _¡Ajá! — Asintió, emocionado._

— _Y de ahí… nace el gozo…— Desvió la mirada, intentando recordar—, la alegría… la tristeza y…— Pausó durante unos segundos— la desesperación— Concluyó, al haberlo recordado._

— _¡Ajá! — Esperaba que dijera más._

— _¡Y eso es lo que debes saber! — Concluyó, frenando a Goten— Son emociones y sentimientos por los que tendrás que pasar antes y mientras consigues una novia. ¡Recuérdalo bien!_

— _¡Lo haré! — Sonrió ampliamente._

 **(…)**

— Lo recuerdo bien, Trunks.

Decía Goten, a sus dieciocho años, recostado en su cama mirando al techo, con sus brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban entre sí.

— El gozo que me hace sentir estar contigo. Va de la mano a la felicidad, claro. Jugábamos juntos, reíamos juntos, hacíamos travesuras juntos… Todo lo hacíamos juntos. Pero, Trunks, quizá lo olvidaste. Y aun si lo olvidaras, yo jamás podría hacerlo.

» Alguna vez alguien me dijo que se debe disfrutar de al menos diez minutos de felicidad plena al día. ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sí? ¿Y sabes que yo obtenía más de una hora de felicidad plena al día con el simple hecho de permanecer a tu lado?

» Pero los seres humanos somos ambiciosos, y los saiyajin lo son incluso más. ¿Será mi parte humana o la saiyajin que me hizo desear más? Desear más que una hora de felicidad plena a tu lado, más que una amistad.

» Sentí gozo cuando te veía sonreír; cuando tus labios se curvaban al notar mi presencia; cuando decías mi nombre; cuando hablabas frente a mí. Sentí felicidad cuando veía tus ojos mirándome; cuando tus ojos tan azules me penetraban; cuando miraban a través de mí y descubrían hasta el más profundo de mis secretos; cuando tus ojos entraron tan profundo en mí que me despellejaron, me destrozaron por dentro, y me entristeció el hecho de que, a pesar de que pudiese mantener tu mirada en mi vida, no brillara por y para mí.

» Oh, la tristeza. La sentí luego de que mi felicidad resultó insaciable. Me inundé en ella, las lágrimas comenzaron a formar parte de mi rutina y no podía estar completo mi día sin haber desechado una docena de pañuelos. Al final, se volvió difícil seguir mintiéndole a mi madre sobre por qué mis ojos se hinchaban tanto, decir que por dormir demasiado se transformó en decir que no dormía nada. Tuve que contarle la verdad, rogándole que no le comentara nada a mi padre. Verla llorar conmigo fue reconfortante, pero tan trágico a la vez. No quería que ella sufriera por mí también, ella había pasado ya por tanto. Me forcé a sonreír otra vez. Papá suele llamarme su chico alegre. Si tan solo supiera. Se puso contento cuando frecuenté mis sonrisas frente a él, en sus palabras, su chico alegre había regresado.

» La tristeza que siento cuando te veo reír a su lado; cuando noto que tus labios ya no se curvan para mí, sino para ella; cuando pronuncias su nombre antes que el mío. La tristeza que siento cuando tus ojos son solo para mirarla a ella; que tus ojos tan azules ya no me penetran ni me descubren, sino que se lo hacen a ella. Ella se sonroja, tú te sonrojas, ambos ríen, ambos se miran, y yo, solo los observo a la distancia, con una desesperación creciente en mi pecho.

» Y la desesperación que me causó el verla caminar hacia el altar, junto a ti. Porque, sí, ahora es ella quien está junto a ti. ¿Goten?, ya no más. Ella te dice que te ama y tú le correspondes. Mamá pone su mano en mi hombro, me sonríe de una forma tan forzada como yo a ti, y me abraza. Promete que todo estará bien, pero sé que miente, que no sabe qué decir, y no puedo culparla, yo tampoco sabría cómo darme ánimos.

Movió su brazo derecho para colocarlo en su frente, cubriendo medianamente sus ojos.

— Te amo, Trunks, más que a nada en esta vida. Y has de saber que siempre pondré tu felicidad sobre la mía— Soltó un suspiro—, pero tú siempre pondrás tu felicidad sobre la mía también.

Sonrió. Una combinación de sentimientos que era incapaz de comprender del todo le invadía. Sus párpados se volvieron pesados, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar le rogaban unas horas de sueño reparador. Los cerró; su sonrisa desapareció; suspiró profundamente; dijo:

— Y la raíz de todas mis pasiones eres tú.

* * *

 **¡Hola!, muchas gracias por leer y darle apoyo a mis historias, cortas y poco constantes, pero que disfruto enormemente escribir y que ustedes lean.**

 **GOTEN, MI AMOR, PERDÓN POR HACERTE SUFRIR.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ¡nos leemos! 3**


End file.
